Children of the Moon
by ApollaCammi
Summary: Cute YueRuby fic that starts when they were growing up and continues to the end of the series. No longer a oneshot.
1. First

Okay. This just popped into my head one day and I just had to write it. I hope you like it, but I can't please everyone. I can try though, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy.

On a hill in the north part of England lies a Victorian mansion that overlooks a huge meadow dotted with small trees, the occasional bush and many gardens full of violets, forget-me-nots, peonies, cherry blossoms and many more. Inside the mansion is a great many number of rooms, most of which were empty and unused until earlier that year, when the current occupants moved in. The mansion is now the summer residence of the man called Clow Reed, one of the most powerful magicians in the world, though this fact is not openly known. Oh, and his creations. One of them, a young boy named Yue, is currently ensconced in the back corner of the library reading a book.

"Yue-chaan!!" A little girl, around seven years old, ran into the room. Her red-brown hair was in two pigtails that were flying behind her and her dress, once clean, was now smudged with dirt. Yue looked up as she came running.

"Yes Ruby?" he asked politely as she skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Me, Kero, and Suppi are going to play tag. Want to join us?" he stared at her.

"Tag?" he questioned.

"Yes, tag. You know, where you run around and try to-"

"I _know_ what tag is."

"Well, you spend so much time in here I thought the fun might have been sucked out of you." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Ruby." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Her face fell a bit. "Come on Yue, please." She grinned. "It's so nice outside!"

Yue took a closer look at Ruby and noticed the dirt all over her and her dress. "Outside?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "Why not somewhere else?"

"Because inside is for hide-and-seek!" she told him cheerfully.

"No thanks." He said, starting to return to his book.

"Pretty please Yue?" her voice trembled and her bottom lip started to wobble. Now, Yue might have been only ten years old, but he wasn't _stupid_.

"I'll play." He said, quickly, desperation in his voice. "But don't cry."

"Yay!" Ruby cried, dragging him out the door by his hand. The boy had the inexplicable feeling that he was about to stare death in the face at a very early age.

~~~

"Oh Yue!!!" the twelve-year-old groaned silently and wished a giant hole would appear and swallow him whole. Ruby appeared from behind the bookcase, her hair in a single braid down her back, and her dress clean this time. The nine-year-old grinned when she caught sight of him. "There you are!" she exclaimed happily. "Want to play hide-and-seek with us? Master even said he'd use the Mirror card so we have more people to play with!"

"No." Short, simple, and to the point.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Do you remember the last time I played one of your games with you?" he asked irritably. Ruby grinned. Boy, did she remember. Yue, in his nice, clean, _white_ clothes laying in the mud with Kero and Suppi, both in their larger forms, on his back, preventing him from getting up. Hey, it wasn't their fault it had rained the night before. Ok, maybe she'd asked Clow...but there was no proof.

"It wasn't that bad." She said innocently.

"It took me hours to get all the mud out of my hair!" he said, exasperated.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't grow your hair down to your feet." She shot back. She fingered her hair, which just brushed the middle of her back. "You still have to tell me how you managed to do that." She said.

"No, Ruby, for the last time." She climbed up onto the couch beside him, grabbing his ponytail before he could react.

"Don't make me do this." She threatened, showing him a pair of scissors. Yue's eyes widened.

"You _wouldn't_."

"You don't know that for sure."

Yue shot one last look at the book lying discarded on the table as he followed her out of the room. There were some things nine-year-old girls shouldn't know- and blackmail was one of them, he decided as he was contemplating what to do with his stuff after he died.

~~~

Yue closed the book he was reading and was reaching for another one when he heard Ruby coming. The fifteen-year-old sighed, bracing himself.

"Hello Ruby." He said before she could say anything.

"Hi Yue." She settled into the chair beside him, squishing both of them to the point of uncomfortable.

"Listen…I just wanted to apologise for all the things I did to you when I was younger." Yue stared at her, sure his ears were malfunctioning. She squirmed under his gaze.

"Really." She insisted. He narrowed his eyes. No water balloons or any other ambush material floated into the air.

"Okay." He said. "Thank you." She pointed to the book in his hand.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked curiously.

"Oh-" he looked at the cover. "Runaway Jury."

She craned her neck over his shoulder, reading the back, while her hair was tickling Yue's neck.

"Mind if I read over your shoulder?" she asked.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Ruby?" Yue asked.

"Very funny." She said dryly.

"Guess not." Yue said grudgingly.

If anyone had passed the room after that, they would have seen a the two of them still squished onto the chair, Ruby's head nestled under Yue's chin, both of them bent over a book resting on Yue's knee. They might also have noticed Yue's hand draped across her shoulder. Clow saw all this from his red armchair in the opposite wing of the mansion. He smiled to himself. He shouldn't have worried in the first place.


	2. Second

I know I said I wasn't continuing this, but it appeared in my head one day. I didn't get it out sooner because I didn't want to force the story, rushing through it until it sounded completely different. I hope all of you like the second chapter as much as the first.

It is spring now, and many years later. Not much has changed for anyone. All have grown older, although some, like Kero-chan, had not matured. Clow and his creations are back at their summerhouse in England, and most are using this time to relax. We go to find one in particular, named Yue. The twenty-year-old is outside, leaning against a tree. Cuddled up against him, in between his legs, is his best friend, Ruby.

Well, who he tells himself is his best friend.

He doesn't want to admit the truth.

Because he's afraid she doesn't feel the same.

Yue has trust issues.

I can't imagine why- it's not like his friends ever shoved him in a mud puddle or threatened to cut off his hair. Oh wait- they did. My mistake.

Anyway, back to the story I was trying to tell…

"Yue?"

"Hmm, Ruby-chan?"

"Do you ever watch the clouds?" The seventeen-year-old asked her older counterpart.

"What is so interesting about the clouds?" he asked, puzzled.

"Silly! You watch the clouds to see if they make shapes." She leant backwards so her head was resting against Yue's chest and pointed out a particular cloud. "See, that one up there looks a little like a bear. And that one looks like two lovers dancing."

Yue peered at the clouds she was pointing to, but didn't see it. One out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he directed Ruby's attention to it.

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "It does look like Suppi-chan!"

Ruby is quite pretty, and tall for a girl. She had finally managed to grow her hair down to her feet as Yue has, keeping it in a single braid down her back to keep it out of the way. Her eyes were still the same red they had been when she was younger, and the mischievous sparkle was still there. Of course, now most of that energy was directed towards Kero and Suppi. She sighed happily as she leaned farther back against Yue, enjoying the warmth that his chest provided. He was now reading a poem out loud, and her eyes slowly drifted closed under the spell of the warm summer day and Yue's melodic voice.

Yue blinked in surprise as he glanced down at Ruby, having wondered why she had said nothing in the past half-hour. The answer was quite apparent after looking at her. She was breathing softly and her eyes were closed, clear indications that she was asleep. He thought about moving but decided that maybe Ruby had the right idea. He let himself be lulled to sleep by the warm summer air and the bird's songs.

A few hours later, Kero rudely awakened them. He'd decided that the fastest way to wake them up would be to yell in their ears, because they weren't allowed to eat until everyone was at the table and he was _hungry_. Not that this is unusual, of course. Ruby got up slowly, complaining the whole time about stuffed animals who couldn't let people get a few decent hours of sleep. Yue just got up without a word and followed them. Again, not that unusual. Dinner passed quickly, with Ruby launching some mashed potatoes at Kero and knocking him out of the air, and Spinnel desperately hiding behind Clow as Kero tried to get him to eat sugar. Yue got up after and quickly cleared the table before flying off.

Yue flew thorough the corridors of the house and landed in the one place he didn't let anyone enter- his room. He sank onto the bed and thought about the dream he'd had earlier that day. The setting had been the same as before he'd been dreaming, but when Ruby leaned back she had tilted her head up and he had bent down and kissed her. It wasn't a brotherly kiss, or even a friendly one, but a _lover's_ kiss. He shook it off. It was just a dream and he should treat it as one. There was no deeper meaning, to read into dreams so much was to be absolutely ridiculous. Why ruin a good friendship over a silly thing like that? That decided, he pulled out a paperback and sank down into his armchair to read it.

Ruby was perched in the branches of the tree above Yue's head, sketching a family of birds that was nesting on a branch to the left of her. Yue was wedged between two roots reading a philosophy book he'd found in the library. Ruby had looked at it, but found it dull and boring. Finishing the last tiny nestling, she pulled out her pencil crayons and lightly coloured them in, to finish later if she felt like it. Looking around for inspiration for another sketch, she decided on Yue, as he wasn't moving and therefore would be the perfect model. She quickly sketched the shape of the tree and his body before starting on the details, paying particular attention to his face. She giggled as she saw Kero and a drugged Suppi dragging a huge water balloon full of dye towards him. The light giggle alerted him and he glanced up, having just enough time to grab the book and take a few flaps of his wings before the bomb hit. He was mostly out of range by then, although the bottom of his robe was spotted green. He flew down and gave his book to Ruby before flying swiftly towards Kero and Suppi and managed to grab them before they could get too far. Taking them to where the dye had landed, he dunked them in the puddle a few times and then took them to the stream. After rinsing the excess dye off, he left them go, which was then that Kero discovered permanent green dye and golden fur don't go very well together. The same goes for Suppi and his black fur.

After Clow had used the Bubble to clean the dye off of Kero and Suppi, and used a simple spell to get rid of the spots on Yue's robes, the creations were allowed to run off again. Yue glared at Kero and Suppi before sinking back against another tree. Ruby, still laughing in sporadic bursts, settled above him and continued her sketch. Kero and Suppi were left to their own devices, although the sugar was now securely locked up.

Ruby floated down after a while and showed Yue the sketches; all of which he said were very good. She hugged him enthusiastically, which he returned hesitantly. He pulled back and stared- was it just him or were her eyes extra bright today? Before he knew what he was doing, he had bent down and kissed her gently. He stopped when he realised what he'd done, and looked for the entire world like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"I have to go." He said shakily, pushing with his wings until he was a speck in the sky. Ruby stared after him, her hand touching her lips.

Let me know what you think if you want to, don't if you don't. Not everyone will like the story, and I understand that, just understand that some people do like it and respect that if you don't.

Cammi

xoxo


	3. Third

Chapter Three

Ruby was waiting for him in his room when he returned later that night. Had he been more awake, he would have turned and flew away as soon as he'd seen her. Instead, he just stared.

"You jerk!" Ruby started. "I can't believe you would do that and then just run off! Did you never consider my feelings at all?"

He sighed. He was tired and all he wanted to do was rest. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? Now can I go to sleep?"

She glared. "Yue, don't you _get_ it?"

"Get what?"

Grr…Men. Ruby thought. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

---

"Mm…" Ruby snuggled closer to Yue. "Five more minutes." Her brain processed that. It was Saturday; she had nothing to do, why would she want five more minutes? Her eyes widened. That's why she'd been waiting for Yue! They were supposed to meet Clow in half an hour.

"Yue!" she whispered. "Wake up!"

"Hnn?" he muttered incoherently, peering at her through sleepy eyes. Ruby resisted the urge to giggle. He looked so cute half asleep!

"We have to meet Clow in half an hour!" she told him.

"We still have twenty minutes. Let me sleep." He said, closing his eyes.

"And how do you figure that?" Ruby demanded. Yue grinned and waved his hand, saying a spell under his breath. The two of them were dressed and cleaned up in a flash of a light.

"How'd you do that?" she asked him, poking him when she noticed Yue had fallen asleep again.

"Tell you when you're older." He replied. "Come on, we should go meet Clow."

He set off down the hall and Ruby grumbled about "stuck-up moon guardians who think they're all that" as she followed. Entering the library, they noticed Clow sitting in his high-backed chair and Kero and Suppi asleep at his feet.

"Master…?" Yue asked, felling something amiss. He didn't notice the fairy above him that sprinkled dust over him and Ruby. The only thing he noticed was a comforting blackness wrap around him.

I'm sorry, my dear friends. Clow's voice echoed in their heads as he placed them in the books in front of him. _I did not want to do this, but I have no choice. I will die soon, and already my magic is weakening. Someone must guard the cards, and that is your job, Keroberos, Yue. Ruby, Spinnel Sun, you are to guard the other book, which contains spells and potions that will be helpful to my reincarnation. Accept your new masters as if it were I. I do not know when you shall be released, but you shall all meet again someday. Goodbye, my creations- my friends. We shall not meet again except in dreams._

---

Ruby sighed as Hoshi dodged the brush again. "Hoshi! If you want to grow your hair that long, you're going to have to brush it everyday! Do you remember what happened last time?" The eight-year-old boy winced. Did he ever! He'd spent the entire day sitting in front of his mom and Spinnel as they'd removed the hundreds of snarls from his hair. He walked back towards his mother and sat down. She smiled and began gently brushing his hair. "It's really too bad your father never taught me that spell." She told him. "Then it would just take a second."

"Where is dad?" Hoshi asked her.

"Hard question." She told him. "But a good one none the less. Your dad-well, here, take a look." She handed him the mirror she was never without. Soon after Hoshi was born, she and Spinnel had combined their magic (plus some of Hoshi's) and managed to spell it so she could watch Yue. Hoshi took the mirror carefully, as his mother had never before let him touch it. Ruby wandered off as he watched the man with silvery wings.

"Hey Suppi?" Ruby asked, sitting beside him. "How long have we been in here?"

"According to my calculations" he told her "we've been in here for five hundred outside years, but Clow spelled them so 62.5 outside years would equal one year in here for us ageing."

"Which explains why Hoshi looks eight." Ruby said. "Thanks Suppi." She ruffled his fur and walked away. Spinnel quickly fixed it and stared after her.

"You're welcome." He replied quietly.

Hoshi turned to his mom when she returned. "Thanks." He told her. "He's pretty cool."

Ruby smirked. "Glad you think so." She told him. "Can I have it back?" Hoshi carefully handed the mirror over but it broke as soon as Ruby touched it.

"What the-" Ruby started, before noticing a crack of light. "Finally! We're getting out of here!"

---

Their new master was named Eriol, and they were heading to Japan, where the new Clow mistress resided. Ruby was a little surprised at that fact, but shrugged it off. Clow knew who to pick, after all. She pulled Hoshi aside before they left.

"Remember sweetie, you're my nephew, and your parents died a few years ago." Hoshi nodded.

"Yes auntie." He replied with a grin. Ruby giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Mou! I'm too old for you to do that! I'm five hundred!" he told her.

"I'm older than you no matter what, so there!" Ruby replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

---

"Oh no!" Ruby moaned. "What am I going to do?"

"What's wrong Akizuki-san?" Yukito asked her.

"Tsukishiro-san! My nephew- he's only eight- I have to stay late tonight and there's no one to watch him- it's really important that I stay and I don't know what to do!"

"No problem."

"Touya?" Ruby asked.

"I'll watch the kid for you." He told her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, hugging him. "Here's the address." She rattled it off. Touya waved and headed off on his bike. "By the way" he called over his shoulder "I'll get my pay tomorrow!"

---

Ruby was just packing up the last box of props when she realised something. Touya could sense magic! Panicky, she hurriedly threw the last box in the cupboard and rushed back to Eriol's house.

---

"So, you're Ruby's nephew, Hoshi?" Touya asked, Hoshi nodded.

"Are you the babysitter?"

"Yeah." Touya said. "So what do you normally do?"

"Snacks!" Hoshi yelled running into the kitchen.

"Hoshi means star, and Yue means moon." Touya said out loud, thinking. There was something different about this kid. Almost like what he felt around Yuki, but different at the same time.

"You know my dad?" Hoshi asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "Well, I guess you would, since you're magic too. Hey, do you want Goldfish or Pocky?"

"Uh…" Touya said, in shock.

"I'll just grab both." Hoshi said, grinning.

Touya went over to the phone.

"Hey, kaijuu?…Sorry…Yeah,yeah. Any ways, can you come over here?…Yeah, that's the address. Oh, and bring Yuki and the plushie too. And the gaki too, I guess…What do I need you here for? Just come, okay?…Yeah, see you later." He hung up.

"So Hoshi, do you watch TV or do your homework?"

"I don't get homework. Who were you calling?"

"Ah- I was talking to my sister. You don't mind if she brings something over here for me, do you?"

"Nope!" Hoshi said happily, engrossed in some anime show.

---

Mom? The thought was scared.

Hoshi? What's wrong?

Can you come home quick? There are these weird people here- and this one guys keeps glaring at me!

I'll be right there honey. She transformed and barged into the house. "Hoshi? Hoshi, where are you?" she called. She heard voices down the hall and went in that direction. Hoshi was in the room with Touya, Yukito, the girl she recognised as Touya's sister and the Card Mistress, and her- well, she wasn't sure what the relationship was, but the boy that was always with her- Li? Something like that. She shrugged.

"Leave him alone! Can't you see you're scaring him? Who do you think you are?" she bent down next to Hoshi. "What happened? You can tell me sweetie."

"He mentioned daddy's name so I thought he knew him, and he is magic, so I asked him. And then these guys showed up and started asking me about some old guy named-Reed? Something Reed."

"Clow." Ruby supplied.

"Yeah, that's him! Clow Reed! How do you know him mom?" Ruby winced. _Here it comes…_

"Mom?" a voice queried. "And who are you, exactly?"


End file.
